Daniel Kash
Daniel Kash (1959 - ) Deaths in Film: *''Aliens (1986)'' [Pvt. Spunkmeyer]: Is either killed by one of the alien xenomorphs, or dies when the aliens cause the drop ship he’s on to crash; his body is later seen in the wreckage. *''Nightbreed'' (1990) [Labowitz]: Suffocated when Catherine Chevalier kisses him while using her powers, his body is later seen when Hugh Ross talks to him. *''Bone Daddy'' (1998) [Rocky]: Dies when R.H. Thomson rips several bones out of his body, his body is later seen when Barbara Williams trips over him in her garden. *''Don't Say a Word'' (2001) [Detective Garcia]: Killed by one of Sean Bean’s cohorts. *''Exit Wounds'' (2001) [Rory]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Steven Seagal or one of the corrupt cops. *''The Tuxedo'' (2002) [Rogers]: Killed by one of Ritchie Coster’s cohorts. *''Lucky Number Slevin'' (2006) [Bodyguard #1]: Shot to death by Bruce Willis *''Casino Jack'' (2010) [Gus Boulis]: Shot in the head five times by Joe Pingue and Maury Chaykin as the drive up beside him, whilst he's sitting in his car. *''Repo Men'' (2010) [Chipped Tooth]: Killed by Jude Law or Forest Whitaker. *''Mama (2013)'' [Dr. Gerald Dreyfuss]: Killed (possibly strangled or neck snapped) by Javier Botet/Hannah Cheesman’s ghost when she attacks him in a deserted cabin. *''xXx: Return of Xander Cage (2017) '[Russian Spymaster]:Shot to death during a shootout during a meeting. TV Deaths: *Gross Misconduct: The Life of Brian Spencer (1993 TV)' [Brian 'Spinner' Spencer]: Shot to death by a drug dealer. *Royce'' (1994 TV) [Tommy McFain]: Killed by James Belushi/Miguel Ferrer or one of his cohorts. *''Killing Moon'' (2000 TV) [Lt. David Thatcher]: Presumably dies of the exotic virus (I’m not sure for certain). *''Hannibal: Tome-wan (2014)'' [Carlo Deogracias]: Devoured by Michael Pitt's pigs (off-screen) when Mads Mikkelsen lowers him into the pen; we learn of his death when Hugh Dancy discovers the remains. *''Orphan Black: Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion (2014)'' [Tomas]: Shot in the back of the head with a bolt gun by Ari Millen at the end of the episode. Millen and Peter Outerbridge later pray over his body. *''The Strain: Quick and the Painless (2015)'' [Dr. Everett Barnes]: Thrown off a train by Corey Stoll. *''Bitten: Shock the System[[Bitten (2014 series)| '(2016)]] [Roman Navikev]: Playing a Russian Alpha werewolf Daniel's throat is bitten out at the end of a fight with Greg Bryk. *The Expanse: Doors & Corners ''(2017)' [Antony Dresden]: Shot in the head by Thomas Jane at the end of the episode, after negotiating a deal for his safety with one of Jane's allies, played by Chad L. Coleman. *''Murdoch Mysteries: Crabtree a la Carte (2018)'' [Randall Gordon]: Poisoned when Alicia Dea switches a can of meat with one that had been tainted with botulism, the day before the episode begins; he dies in the hospital two days later, as Yannick Bisson and Helene Joy attempt to question him. Notable Connections *Brother of Linda Kash. Gallery danielkash-murdochmysteries.jpg|Daniel Kash in Murdoch Mysteries: Crabtree a la Carte Kash, Daniel Kash, Daniel Kash, Daniel Kash, Daniel Kash, Daniel Category:Directors Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by virus Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:FX TV Stars Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:Actors who died in Gary Fleder Movies Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Andrzej Bartkowiak Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:People who died in the XXx Films Category:Jewish-Canadian actors and actresses Category:European-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Nikita Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:XXx Cast Members Category:The Strain Cast Members Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Deaths in the Murdoch Mysteries universe Category:Murdoch Mysteries Cast Members Category:People murdered by Hannibal Lecter Category:Actors who died in Andres Muschetti Movies